<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【岳洋】一个小秘密 by yuliiisaaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793200">【岳洋】一个小秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa'>yuliiisaaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONER, 偶像练习生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliiisaaa/pseuds/yuliiisaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>梗没成文<br/>爽爽自己</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>岳洋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【岳洋】一个小秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是岳洋黄雯，之前的扩写一下<br/>岳明辉是一个很优秀的1，他做爱上一般都是很温柔的，他有足够多的耐心一步步来。<br/>李振洋并不讨厌这种，他就是这样，又怕疼又迷恋疼痛，所以偶尔还会急了催岳明辉不要磨磨蹭蹭了，说你是不是阳痿啊，能不能提枪就上<br/>岳明辉哪儿不知道他的小心思呢，不过真这么听话就不是他的风格，他只会轻轻拍李振洋的屁股，说洋洋不要急，然后继续慢慢给他扩张，会照顾得很全，以至于李振洋经常在被干进去之前就会先被他摸/舔🐍一次<br/>这也是岳明辉在床上一部分的成就感，他坚信光会艹是不够的，成功男人就是要doi时让对方也能一直高潮！<br/>就像并不是所有女孩都吃温柔这一挂，更别说粗暴性爱也是情趣的一种。<br/>李振洋有一个小秘密，如果他偶尔的想要疼一下，就会趁岳明辉早上还没醒来的时候钻进被窝里，给他口一下，岳明辉迷迷糊糊的时候就没有所谓什么理智控制大脑大脑控制下半身了，他只会像普通男人一样，抓着李振洋的头发把他拉上来，李振洋早早给自己做好润滑了，岳明辉翻身按着他，一只手掐着他的腰，另一只手会把他的腿拉得更开，很凶地干他<br/>李振洋会叫得又湿又软，甚至有点像谄媚地假装高潮的女孩一样，反正岳明辉记不清半睡半醒间发生的事，他当然可以一声声叠叫哥哥，甚至说一些平时不好意思开口的浪荡话<br/>岳明辉的起床气让他清醒得很慢又脾气格外的大，所以哪怕李振洋爽够了想要他慢下来，也没有用，就只能继续被岳明辉干着<br/>岳明辉都没反应过来自己掐得他多重，等意识过来时就看到李振洋细细长长的腿被他强行按成M型，大腿根上都是已经泛红的掐痕，胸口后背脖颈上也都是吮咬的痕迹，他还在掉眼泪，尖着嗓子骂他你这个岳明辉真不是好东西，让你停你都不听话<br/>吓了岳明辉一大跳，这时候又是李振洋更熟悉的岳明辉了，他说了声哎哟我天，又小心翼翼去吻他，说哥哥错了啊，洋洋疼不？<br/>李振洋就可以一早上享受两种风格的doi啦，爽完了还要亲亲，然后说你这老岳不行啊<br/>岳明辉：？<br/>岳明辉搞不懂他在说什么，毕竟这是只有李振洋知道的晨间性爱的小秘密~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>